Imperial Corvettes
Corellian corvette Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Laser guns Abilities: Hunt-Amplify all the systems Description: Corvette of fast patrol armed with eight cannons laser. Designed to destroy fighters and bombers. The engines are extremely powerful, allowing him to escape of any combat that could not win. Corellian Corvette Modificated Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Laser guns Abilities: Hunt-Amplify all the systems Description: Light star ship, whereas the original Corelian Corvette was lacking armament, C.E.C constructed this one with more cannons and better defenses. As its minor sister keeps on being provided with a few exceptional rapid propellents. Tartan light cruiser Hyper space speed: Very fast Weapons: Laser guns Abilities: All power to weapons-All power to engines Description: Light cruiser of patrol armed with four cannons laser. With his scarcely 150 meters it is perfect to defeat in fighters and bombers. It can transfer temporarily energy to the weapon to increase his potency of fire at the cost of reducing the protection of the shields. Guardian light cruiser Hyper space speed: Very fast Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, laser guns, advanced missiles Abilities: Deploy sensor-Amplify all the systems Description: Light cruise of patrol, habitually used in missions of reconaissance and customs alertness. By size and shielding it is not thought for clashes against major ships but nevertheless has laser batteries and missile launchers and pose a threat to a majority of fighters. Broadside missile cruiser Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Boron missiles, heavy rockets, antifighter laser guns Abilities: Barrage-Launch cluster mines Description: The Broadside is armed with missiles of long scope along with rockets of high explosive potency, being able to throw big volleys capable of destroying all the enemies around him. As compensation, he lacks precision, has a weak shielding and it is slightly manoeuvrable. Bajonett light cruiser Hyper space speed: Very fast Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, laser guns, advanced missiles Abilities: Concentrate maximun fire-All power to engines Description: Light cruiser designed for the escort of convoys opposite to hostile fighters. It is provided with a considered powerful armament for a ship of his size as several turbolaser batteries, missile launcher and cannons laser. Lancer frigate Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, laser guns Abilities: All power to shields-All power to weapons Description: The Lancer Frigate is the final solution of the empire to the attacks of Rebel fighters, equipped with more than 20 lase cannons similar to those of the TIE Fighter is capable of eliminating any fighter that puts itself on him to his scope with big rapidity. Imperial scout Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Laser guns Abilities: All power to weapons-All power to engines Description: The exploratory ship is an ancient design thought to patrol systems and to support to the customs services. It is provided with a defensive armament and a few quite rapid engines. Research ship Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: No weapons Abilities: Deploy fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 200 Fighter type: TIE Warhead, TIE Booster, TIE Bomb, TIE Bizarro, TIE Biggun Description: Ship of investigations of fighters equipped with multiple hangares and facilities of control and pursuit. This ship transports 16 squadrons of fighters Experimental TIE 1, 2, 3 and 5. Rendilli Dreadnought Hyper space speed: Lenta Weapons: Turbolaser, antifighter laser guns Abilities: All power to shields-All power to weapons Deploy fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 12 Fighter type: TIE fighter Description: The Armoured Imperial Cruise of 600 meters long represented the spinal column of the ancient republic and it is still possible to see her in multiple zones, armed with eight batteries turbolaser of low potency and four anti-fighter batteries. It is not necessary to subestimate his armament, with his batteries turbolaser placed in line on both sides and his aptitude to recharge rapidly they do of the Battleship a fearsome ship in combats at short distance. Regrettably his high necessary crew makes it excessively expensive. Custom Corvette Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Heavy turbolaser, antifighter laser guns Abilities: All power to engines-Concentrate the fire Description: Designed for multiple purposes but mostly used by the Imperial forces from the Remnant for to combat the enemy fighters. Vigil Corvette Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Turbolaser, antifighter laser guns Abilities: All power to engines-Concentrate the fire Description: Small starship but excellent transport to protect the Imperial forces from the Remnant from the pirate attacks. Categoría:Space Corvettes